jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anthony Dawson
Anthony Dawson (*18. Oktober 1916 in Edinburgh; †08. Januar 1992 in Sussex) war ein schottischer Schauspieler. Kurzbiographie Dawson studierte Schauspiel an der renommierten Royal Academy of Dramatic Art und hatte seinen ersten Leinwandauftritt im Jahr 1943. In den frühen 1950er Jahren zog er in die Vereinigten Staaten und avancierte zu einem gefragten Nebendarsteller, zumeist im Schurkenfach. Eine seiner bis heute populärsten Rollen ist die des Mörders in Bei Anruf Mord (Dial M for Murder) von Regie-Genie Alfred Hitchcock aus dem Jahr 1954. 1962 tauchte er erstmals in den 007-Kosmos ein, als er in Terence Youngs James Bond jagt Dr. No die Rolle von Titelschurke Dr. No’s schmierigem Handlanger Professor R.J. Dent verkörperte. Schon im Jahr darauf kehrte er ins James-Bond-Filmuniversum zurück. In Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (From Russia With Love), ebenfalls von Terence Young, spielte er die erste Leinwand-Inkarnation des kriminellen Mastermind Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Um die Figur möglichst geheimnisvoll erscheinen zu lassen, wurde Dawsons Gesicht nicht gezeigt und der von ihm gesprochene Text im englischen Original vom österreichischen Schauspieler Eric Pohlmann nachsynchronisiert. Zudem wurde statt seines Namens im Abspann nur ein “?“ angegeben. In Feuerball (Thunderball) von 1965 kehrte Dawson als Blofeld zurück, abermals als gesichtslose graue Eminenz und wiederum von Pohlmann nachvertont, diesmal allerdings im Abspann gänzlich ungenannt. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Dawson bis heute [Stand November 2019 Anm.] der einzige Schauspieler, der die Figur des Ernst Stavro Blofeld in mehr als einem Film verkörperte. Am 08. Januar 1992 starb Anthony Dawson im Alter von fünfundsiebzig Jahren an den Folgen eines Krebsleidens. Wissenswertes * In den Bond-Filmen Liebesgrüße aus Moskau und Feuerball sind weder Dawsons Gesicht noch (auch nicht im englischen Original) seine Stimme zu hören. In beiden Filmen wurde er von Eric Pohlmann nachsynchronisiert. Häufig wird fälschlicherweise angegeben, Dr. No-Darsteller Joseph Wiseman hätte Dawson in Feuerball nachvertont, da Wiseman und Pohlman recht ähnlich klingende Stimmen hatten. * 1967 parodierte Dawson seinen Auftritt als Blofeld in der italienischen Agentenkomödie Operation „Kleiner Bruder“ (O.K. Connery) von Alberto de Martino. In der Parodie auf das Bond-Franchise, mit Sean Connerys jüngerem Bruder Neil Connery (*1938) in der Haupt- und Titelrolle, verkörperte Anthony Dawson das, nur als Alpha bekannte, Oberhaupt einer internationalen Verbrecherorganisation namens THANATOS. Obwohl zeitgenössische Kritiker den Film ob seiner kruden Story gnadenlos verrissen hatten, wartet er mit einer beeindruckenden Zahl namhafter Darsteller aus der “offiziellen“ Bond-Reihe auf wie beispielsweise: ** Adolfo Celi persiflierte als stellvertretendes THANATOS-Oberhaupt Mr. Thayer alias Beta seinen Part als Emilio Largo in Feuerball. ** Daniela Bianchi, die 1963 in Liebesgrüße aus Moskau die Rolle der Tatiana Romanova spielte, verkörperte eine Femme-Fatale namens Maya Rafis. ** Lois Maxwell, die in der klassischen Bond-Reihe Miss Moneypenny gespielt hatte, war als Agentin mit dem phantasievollen Namen Miss Maxwell zu sehen. ** Bernard Lee parodierte als MI6-Chef Commander Cunningham seine Rolle als M und steuerte zudem den abschließenden Gag bei - »''O.K. Connery! You were almost better than your brother!« (dt.: »''Okay, Connery! Sie waren beinahe besser als Ihr Bruder!«). Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Prof-dent-portrait.png|Prof. R.J. Dent James Bond jagt Dr. No|link=Professor Dent blofeld-dawson-portrait.png|Ernst Stavro Blofeld Liebesgrüße aus Moskau Feuerball|link=Ernst Stavro Blofeld en:Anthony Dawson Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Ernst Stavro Blofeld Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller